Tuff enuff
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Nick's annoyed that his Blutbadden lover is taking control of his Grimm fights. The song is tuff enuff by the fabulous thunderbirds.


Nick growled lowly in his throat as Monroe took care of the rogue Blutbad. The older man had been taking care of the more dangerous parts of the detective's Grimm cases with an almost obsessive need. Monroe was taking the major damage and delivering worse in harsh waves in return, determined to make sure that Nick stayed out of the way. Monroe was quick to beat the other Blutbad, determined to take care of the threat that had endangered Nick's life. The Grimm was his to possess, his to take care of, his to protect, only his. The wolf inside was pleased at beating the rogue Blutbad, pleased his mate was safe, and even more pleased that his mate saw his endurance and strength. Both those characteristics were important for male Blutbadden, to show that they could take care of both mate and children when the time came. To show that they could provide and persevere in a hunt and too keep them safe. Not that Nick understood Blutbadden mating ideals or behaved in such a manner. The young cop was stubborn as hell when it came to taking care of everybody but himself, to which Monroe was determined to rectify.

The clockmaker was even quicker to stalk back to Nick and went straight to check the claw marks marking Nick's slender body. Monroe growled low in his chest as he scented the other wolf on Nick, not pleased with the idea of another's scent on his mate. Monroe leaned down and rubbed his cheek and neck against Nick's, rubbing some of his own scent onto Nick's hurt body.

"I'm fine Monroe, you don't need to worry," Nick said, his voice was pretty calm, though the edge of annoyance was tinging it. Monroe growled again as his red eyes shot to Nick's face, hands not stilling as the roamed the detective's body. Monroe only felt his anger return ten fold as he saw bruising forming on Nick's pretty face,

"He hurt you Nick, he touched what's mine," Monroe growled back, large hands stilling on the Grimm's slender hips.

"I said I'm fine Monroe. And I'm not a possession," Nick snarled in response, swatting Monroe's hands away. Monroe growled loudly before he pushed Nick into a nearby tree, sandwiching him there with his body. He was gentle while he did this, determined to never to hurt his mate.

"Your mine, my mate, he hurt you, made you bleed, so took care of him. It's how Blutbadden react Nick," Monroe growled before he berried his face against Nick's neck, scenting the younger man. Nick allowed this before shoving the older man off. The glare that Nick gave Monroe was completely and utterly Grimm, making the wolf freeze.

"I'm strong Monroe, so much stronger then you seem to think. I've been taking care of myself for years before I met you. Besides I've been through worse as a detective and when I was sent to foster care before I lived with my aunt. Hell, I've been shot many times and hit in the past, and I'm still here," Nick replied, frown marring his handsome face. Monroe growled again at the mention of Nick being shot and hit.

"Mine," Monroe snarled back, grabbing for Nick. The Grimm growled back and dogged Monroe's large hands. The same hands that could make Nick melt into a boneless puddle and feel completely safe at the same moment.

"Not until you let me fight my own battles Monroe. I appreciate you doing this, protecting me, I just want you let me to do it myself," Nick snapped back before stalking away, anger clear in his stride. Monroe snarled to himself before following the detective, worried and angry that something else was out there waiting to attack Nick. Monroe just wanted his mate safe, that's the only thing he cared about. Blutbadden were notoriously possessive of their mates and reformed Blutbadden were no exception to this rule. They went back to Monroe's house in complete silent, anger still bubbling on the surface. Nick went into shower first, Monroe following into the bathroom instantly. Nick allowed Monroe to clean and bandage his wounds after he showered, and tended to Monroe's after the Blutbad cleaned himself as well.

Monroe was insanely pleased when Nick pulled on one of his shirts over his boxers, even more so when Nick curled in bed with him.

"I'm still mad at you," Nick mumbled as he placed his face on the hollow of Monroe's shoulder, legs tangling together. One of the wolf's arms was curled possessively around Nick's waist, hand gently stroking the Grimm's back.

"I know, you need to understand though, it's Blutbadden way Nick. Your mine and nothing will convince me other wise," Monroe murmured back, burying his nose in Nick's neck, right against the telling bite mark. The older man inhaled his Grimm's scent and growled when he scented the rogue Blutbadden. Before Nick could ask what was wrong, he was pressed face first into the mattress and his hips were raised.

"W-what are you doing? Monroe?" Nick stuttered out and gasped lightly when his boxers were pulled down.

"I can still smell him on you," Monroe growled out, before he began to nuzzle Nick's cleft. The Grimm let out a moan, knowing instinctually not to struggle at the hands of his alpha. Nick placed his hands underneath his chest to give him better support and locked his knees into place as Monroe's large hands gripped his hips tightly.

"Monroe?" Nick asked breathily. That one word that was filled with so many questions got the Blutbad moving. A hot tongue swiped at Nick's pucker, making the detective gasp out in pleasure. The wet muscle pushed into the tight ring of muscle protecting the Grimm's insides, and licked long and hard at Nick's inner muscles. Nick let out pleasured mewls, gasps, and moans as Monroe prepared him for upcoming events. The Grimm let out a loud gasp as one of Monroe's calloused fingers slid into the last knuckle. The older man grinned as he began to move said finger around.

"Mine," Monroe growled out huskily, swiping is tongue on Nick's lower back.

"Yours," Nick agreed, thrusting his hips back onto the invading digit. Monroe grinned viciously and added another finger to the first. Nick moaned happily as Monroe scissored his fingers, stretching his inner muscles. Moments later, three fingers were thrusting in and out of the Grimm's willing body, and Nick was moaning like a bitch in heat. Monroe grinned and pulled out his fingers, making Nick moan in disappointment. The older male was quick to grab the lubricant from the nightstand drawer, and popped the top before liberally coating his needy length with a large amount. Monroe aligned himself with Nick's entrance and watched as the Grimm whimpered and wreathed, wanting to be filled with Monroe's length.

"Your mine. No one can ever have you but me Nick. You need to understand that. Need to understand that it's considered good to be strong, to prove I can take care of you and any pups we might acquire in the future. Strong mates take care of their partners," Monroe growled out before he slammed into Nick's waiting body.

"MONROE!" Nick shouted out, pain and pleasure mixing in his body. As much as Monroe wanted to pound into the willing body below him, he waited, not wanting to hurt his mate. Moments passed before Nick clenched around the throbbing cock in him. The wolf grinned as slowly pulled out until the tip was the only thing in Nick's body.

"Mine," Monroe growled out before thrusting back in, setting a harsh, rabid pace that both them enjoyed. Nick tried to move his head, but one of Monroe's large hands grasped the back of Nick's head, clutching his dark hair, and shoved the Grimm's face back into the mattress. Nick moaned loudly in pleasure, loving how dominating Monroe was being with him, he'd always loved being topped like this, loved being completely consumed by the other man. Monroe smiled in pleasure, glad that Nick was submitting to him. In a matter of moments, Monroe felt something begin to stir inside him, and the wolf silently groaned as he felt himself begin to grow. Fuck, he was going to try and breed Nick.

"Nick?" Monroe asked, still thrusting deeply into the body below him.

"Y-yes?" Nick sobbed out, body pulsing in pleasure.

"I'm gonna knot you," Monroe stated, hands clenching around one of Nick's hips and in his hair.

"W-what?" Nick panted back, eyes rolling back as Monroe began hitting his prostate. The younger man felt something begin to grow inside of him, something that might have been to big for him to handle.

"I'm gonna knot you Nick, gonna breed you this round," Monroe grunted out, thrusting savagely into Nick's body. Nick let out a frantic moan, inner muscles beginning to tighten at the thought.

"Do it," Nick moaned out, making the clockmaker grin and slammed forward. Moments later, Nick groaned in discomfort as the base of Monroe's cock began to swell unbearably. Monroe groaned as he swelled, it was almost painfully tight inside Nick as he's knot finished. The wolf twitched forward, the tip of his length rubbing against Nick's prostate. The Grimm moaned desperately and came rather violently, tightening even more around the knotted rod inside of him. Monroe groaned and began to climax, shooting ropes of his come inside the willing body of his Grimm.

"Oh, oh, oh, so full," Nick moaned, insides swelling as Monroe continued to come inside him.

"Just wait, I wont stop for about a half hour," Monroe said with a grin. The Blutbad moved so they were both laying on their sides while connected like this. Nick groaned in displeasure, but didn't say anything. The two were quite for a few moments, both exhausted from the fight and then their fucking, but to tired to actually fall asleep.

"What did you mean earlier? About Blutbadden taking care of their mates?" Nick asked, tilting his head so he could look over his shoulder at the older man.

"Blutbadden females always choose strong mates Nick. They choose strong males so we can take care of them when they are with child, and after," Monroe replied, nuzzling Nick's neck. The wolf shuddered as Nick shifted, making another spurt of cum shoot into Nick's body. Monroe bit down on Nick's neck, adding another bite mark to the large amount of marks already decorating the Grimm's neck.

"Oh, so since I'm the 'female' of the two of us, your instincts are telling you to be all dominate and take care of me?" Nick asked calmly, eyebrow raised calmly.

"Basically," Monroe responded, kissing Nick's bite wound. Nick shuddered happily when the Blutbad licked at the wound.

"I am strong enough to take care of myself, Monroe, though I do appreciate you being protective of me. I may not look it or act like it a lot, but I am tough enough to do this job," Nick replied, cuddling back into Monroe's arms.

"I know Nick, I know. I wouldn't have considered us mates if you weren't strong enough Nick. Male blutbadden tend to choose strong mates for good breeding Nick, it's always been that way for us," Monroe replied, kissing Nick's head.

"Then why not let me fight?" Nick asked sleepily.

"What did I just say? We blutbadden choose strong mates, for protection and good breeding. Besides, males want to show our mates that we're strong enough, to show that we can take care of them," Monroe grumped out, arms tightening around Nick's waist.

"I already knew that Monroe, always have. I love how strong you are, and I like that you take care of me. You're the only one that has even offered to take care of me, not even Juliet or my aunt Marie would have done that," Nick replied quietly. Monroe's eyes widened and he bit back a growl of rage.

"Why wouldn't they take care of you?" Monroe asked, voice in a low growl.

"Juliet expected me to take of her, being the big bad cop and all. Aunt Marie always encouraged me to be independent of her and of others. The funny thing is, I'm not exactly the type to be alone," Nick replied, grabbing one of Monroe's hands to kiss the back of it.

"Well, I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not," Monroe husked out, making Nick squirm in pleasure. A moment later, both grunted in pain as the Grimm accidentally tugged on Monroe's knot.

"Lets not move for a little bit, don't want to irritate that," Nick said, stilling.

"Maybe I do want you to irritate it," Monroe replied with a grin, shifting his hips lightly. Nick grunted out and pushed back against Monroe's body, inside muscles clenching pleasantly.

"If you're willing to move, then go ahead, but don't count on me to do anything," Nick remarked dryly. Monroe stilled, then snickered at the tone Nick used. He didn't say anything, he didn't really need to, Nick would know, he always did. They laid there, connected to each other, their fight over, finished through angry make up sex. Monroe sighed pleasantly as he felt Nick's breath begin to even out, preparing for sleep

"Love you," Nick whispered out, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Love you more," Monroe whispered back before following his Grimm into sleep.

_I would walk ten miles on my hands and knees_

_Ain't no doubt about it, baby, it's you I aim to please_

_I'd wrestle with a lion and a grizzly bear_

_It's my life, baby, but I don't care_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_For you, baby, I would swim the sea_

_Nothing I'd do for you that's too tough for me_

_I'd put out a burning building with a shovel and dirt_

_And not even worry about getting hurt_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_I would work twenty-four hours, seven days a week_

_Just so I can come home and kiss your cheek_

_I'll love you in the morning and I'll love you at noon_

_I'll love you in the night and take you to the moon_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_I'd lay in a pile of burning money that I've earned_

_And not even worry about getting burned_

_I'd climb the Empire State, fight Muhammad Ali_

_Just to have you, baby, close to me_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enough_

_Ain't that tough enoug_


End file.
